


JAIME AND BRIENNE'S MARRIAGE AND A HAPPILY EVER AFTER

by Ladyhawk40



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyhawk40/pseuds/Ladyhawk40
Summary: This is my happy ending to Jaime and Brienne. It's how I keep things happy in my head after the awful ending that was season 8.It's fluff.Damn! I was sure Jaime and Brienne's story was leading them to marriage especially how  the show made Brienne walk into the scene during the purple wedding just after Loras confronted Jaime about never marrying Cersei.  Maybe I'm naive but I like to think that was the original plan back in seasons 3/4 when GOT was taken seriously and subverting expectations or rather subverting logic wasn't.Now, in my head, sometimes Jaime survives the bricks falling on top of him, sometimes he never leaves Winterfell at all and sometimes there are no seasons 8 or 7 for the matter.  However, the outcome always leads to this.On my most pitiful days, I kill off Brienne in my head, because why would she want to live without Jaime?  What's life without love?  Where is the joy in serving as bodyguard to someone else, never finding hapiness for yourself?  On those days her death is heroic, but that's not the story I'm writing here.I'm also neither a writer nor is English my first language, so... sorry.  I have the need to share and I hope someone enjoys.





	JAIME AND BRIENNE'S MARRIAGE AND A HAPPILY EVER AFTER

**CHAPTER - MARRIAGE**

 

Jaime rose from the main table where guests were coming to pay their respects and give out their wishes to the newlyweds. The banquet was packed with Lannisters. There was only a number of courtesies Jaime could take but Brienne flourished in them. She always had the right thing to say and her patience was endless. Her highborn upbringing shinned like a star and Lord Selwyn certainly raised his daughter well. He walked to Tyrion standing next to Podrick and a barrel of wine.

“Ah my brother the wed man. Son of Tywin, Lord of Casterly Rock.” Tyrion said. “Father would have been proud.” He raised his cup. “A toast”.

“You’re his son too, you know. A true one at that. A Lannister serving the Crown. Jaime filled his cup and raised it towards Tyrion before he took a sip. “Our father’s wishes have been fulfilled.”

“Yet when he was alive all we cared for was to defy him.” Tyrion added. “I’d do it again.”

Across from them Sansa was approaching Brienne. Both Tyrion and Jaime looked at them. “Funny, how the Gods have it”, Tyrion said “here you are the pretty one marrying an unconventional beauty to say the least, and here I am an Imp lusting after the most beautiful woman in the Seven, pardon, Six Kingdoms. You could probably have her, you know” he continued more to himself than Jaime “of course you could, you could have any of them.”

Jaime knew his brother. He wore his impness as a crown and expected the same of everyone. He let his remarks slide. “Perhaps you’ll grow on her. You truly should give her time.”

He then turned to look at Brienne. Sensing him looking at her, she turned her head and met his eyes with hers. She gave him a faint smile only those paying attention would notice. Jaime found her especially beautiful today. It wasn’t because of the carefully tailored dress or how they arranged her hair. It was because she was with child. That was what made her more beautiful than ever. There was something about how a woman carrying a child radiated her beauty and this was his child. The small bump in her belly showed only when she was unclothed and he was thankful again of her muscular features because he wouldn’t have anyone speak ill of her and, truth be told, it was all his fault. He had been an insatiable beast, unable to restrain himself. Some particularly vile tongues would go as far as to claim the Kingslayer wed his whore, he would imagine. Not that they weren’t whores themselves. The more sinister, the more spiteful their tongues could be.

The moment she told him about not having her moon’s blood arrive, he knew without delay what needed to be done. They had been fucking almost every night and sometimes for whole nights at a time, that the news hadn’t really taken him by surprise. Not that he hadn’t had thoughts of the possibility. He was content sharing his bed with her and what would come out of it hadn’t really mattered to him. In some hidden corner of his mind he even found pleasure in the thought of cradling his own child but he hadn’t allowed himself go there very often. Since then, he had grown fond of the idea. It grew on him with each passing day. He would be a father again and a true one at that this time.

Jaime caught Brienne’s eye again and gave her a smile. In all honesty, he wanted to make her a mother _for her_. It was the one true gift he could give her for having him. He still remembers Lord Sewlyn’s face when he figured it out that Jaime Lannister himself rode east to Tarth to ask for his daughter’s hand in marriage. Poor Sewlyn broke a sweat as his mind raced rapidly with thoughts of all the gold and lands he ought to muster to give as dowry before this man decided to change his mind and perish away. He loved his daughter dearly, he would have given anything, but war had taken its toll on the island. The change from disbelief to relief to joy on the man’s face was one Jaime would never forget when he told it to Selwyn like it was. “I’m asking for your daughter’s hand because I love her. That is all I care for.”

Jaime had taken a liking for the man immediately. He was nothing like Tywin. He loved his daughter unconditionally. There was an omnipresent sadness about him because he hadn’t seen her a very long time which is why Jaime was more than happy to inform him his presence at their marriage banquet was expected. Jaime liked Tarth but he was eager to ride back. He had never before, night after night, shared a bed with a woman and the consequence had it now that he had found it difficult to fall asleep alone. Maybe it was only due to him aging but then growing old truly had its perils. As much as Brienne wanted to see her father she hadn’t been feeling well and they had agreed given the state she was in that it would be best for him to ride alone. “Absence makes the heart grow fonder”, Lisara explained to him, and to say he missed Brienne immensely on Tarth would have been an understatement.

Jaime turned to Tyrion, “I need to get back.”

He walked across the floor and sat down next to Brienne in an empty seat meant for him. The crowd took this as a sign he was ready to continue with courtesies and he could see the Westernlands rise as they readied themselves to approach.

“Gods!”” Jaime uttered under his breath and Brienne let out a smile for herself. She found his demeanor amusing. She knew he hadn’t the patience for men wishing him well. He saw it as untruthful and he thought a quarter of them wanted him dead and the rest wanted him wed to one of their daughters. But most of all, it made her smile, that he couldn’t be anything but true to himself. There was honesty to his cynicism and she couldn’t have loved him more for it.

“You really ought to rejoice in the kindness of all these men wishing you prosperity and happy years to come”, she told him in all seriousness. 

Jaime rolled his eyes and thought of a dozen nasty quips but stopped himself. “To tell you the truth, Lannisport really couldn’t have wished for a better bride than you.” 

He rose to his feet greeting his guests and reciprocating their kindness with his own.

 

 

**EPILOGUE**

 

Jaime awoke to find himself alone in bed. Many things had changed since he found it difficult to sleep by himself. His now developed habit to reach for Brienne had been one of them.

Then there was the conundrum of the Crown. Bran Stark had been taken seriously ill, Jon Snow was nowhere to be found and the North, short on food and depending on the south for its supplies, rejoined the crown. It was in everyone’s best interest, he had always thought. Why would anyone accept a Stark as their king when the North had its independence? Sooner or later, rebellion was bound to burst somewhere in the Six Kingdoms and he sometimes wondered what in the seven hells had his brother been thinking. Tyrion agreed to this reuniting and in addition had been delighted with his new opportunity to rekindle his faith with Sansa. Then there was an issue of usurpers in the Reach calling for a Targaryen rule and some Dothraki hoards left astray but he let his brother worry about matters of the realm.

As of himself, the war had left House Lannister in a fragile state and Jaime sought to rebuild its strength. When it came to resources, favors and trade, having a Lannister sit on the small council helped immensely but mostly it was up to Jaime to recruit men, find steel and horses, regulate training and pick generals that would be both forgiving and wise which wasn’t always an easy task. Funding was an issue too. Luckily, Casterly Rock still had some worth in gold and mines, otherwise he would have had to rely on Bronn’s astuteness and his own forbearance which wouldn’t have been a good thing.

Brienne and he moved to Casterly Rock shortly after their marriage and recently she took it upon herself to organize a Knighthood. The Knighthood accepted women, not that any were interested in joining. Since she was Lady Lannister now, lads dared not lose their energy on mocking her sex and as a result concentrated their efforts on learning from her abilities to swing a sword. So things were progressing well there.

There were days when he thought about Cersei. He thought about the wrongfulness of it all and there were times when he felt guilty and filled with regret and he wished he had done things differently but mostly he thanked Gods for having him in their favor and for forgiving him. He thought about Myrcella and Tommen and wished war would never bestow upon anyone again.

His son was now five and his daughter was almost four.

“Is he asleep?” Jaime asked Brienne a few moments later when she entered the room and climbed back into bed. His son was gentle on the inside and adventurous on the outside and he understood his need for his mother. He himself had walked the boots too. Brienne slept on the right side of their embroidered bed, he occupied the left. He liked it that way because she lay on the side of his good hand and should he turn towards her he could pull her close to him easily.

“I had to tell him the story of how you earned your golden hand again.” Brienne grumbled. “It always has to be me to tell.”

“And I have to explain why his mother is a knight, when no woman wants to be a knight.” They both paused to think. Their children knew exactly whom to ask about what. It was exciting to hear her telling stories about him and him about her. It was boring if they talked about themselves.

“You make up things about me, half the time.” Jaime cradled close to her and wrapped his hand around her waist. He lay quietly, resting. “Well, at least you’re warm,” he teased her. “That’s what I always tell them and it’s not a lie.”

Brienne rarely saw Jaime smile when attending to his business but in their bedroom he would smile at her a lot. An example of one such moment was the one they were sharing now. He committed himself to the task of kissing her lips slowly and tenderly, which he knew she liked, playing with her lips, biting them with softness that it sent jolts of warmth down to her most feminine parts and when she was left breathless and drawing for air, he grinned at her with his proudest smile as if he had just reached an achievement worthy of a Maester. Not that he was doing it solely for her. She felt him grow hard against her thigh and his hand reach under her shirt to cup her breast. Since she’d given birth, her body had changed to “a more womanly shape” as he had put it eloquently, and she noticed more than once that he had taken a liking to this new and unexpected turn of hers. She wondered what it was with men and breasts and one night she just plain had to tell him to quit it because she couldn’t sleep from his grip.

“But I’m not wanting to hold your breasts,” he had answered her wryly, “I’m wanting to hold your heart”.

Such were his abilities to melt her defenses and they only increased with time.

Their kissing was interrupted by the sound of a door opening. Jaime stopped dead in his tracks. Their daughter drowsy from sleep entered the room. Jaime groaned and whispered into Brienne’s ear, “We’re not having more children,” parting from her reluctantly.

Brienne smiled to herself and thought how she better wait a little longer before telling him some news she might be having for him. Not that she was certain yet.

The child was of golden curly hair with huge blue eyes, round face, distinctive features and already prominent cheekbones. She was the talk of Casterly Rock and even though Brienne wouldn’t hear of it and would argue to the point of drawing her sword, Jaime would swear she was her mother’s child more than she could ever be his. “Just look at her eyes!” he would tell it like that and that would have to be the end of it. 

The girl walked to Brienne, drew her small face into Brienne’s and asked if her father was asleep. Jaime took a few moments to compose himself before he answered her, “no, I’m awake.”

Invited by the sound of his voice, she sprung into their bed and nested herself blissfully between Jaime’s chest and Brienne’s shoulder. She fell asleep the moment her head touched his pillow. Jaime looked at Brienne and then at his little girl and laughed softly.

“She’s a wench, you know. Just like you.”

 

**THE END**


End file.
